Baby Girl me thinks
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: years ago, John and a temp partner went across the Pond for a hunt... what they brought back was nothing anyone expected. slash will happen; warnings and disclaimer inside.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Okay, read very carefully the following statement, disclaimer and warnings, because I only ever do it in chapter one, never after… okay maybe when I'm bored…**

**Firstly, and most importantly, this story was inspired by and is done in memory of author Winchester-Colt, AKA, Cynthia Gutierrez, who passed away and is the writer of Little Sister, which sparked this story; [May her soul rest in peace.]**

**Disclaimer: no, I do not own the Supernatural, Harry Potter, and as is, the idea of this story belongs to the before mentioned author. I do, however, own the plot and my OOC'ness.**

**Warnings: M for later chapters, ie Sexual INTERCORSE, also yaoi, boyxboy, and threesomes! Also wincest. Kinda. Ish. Crossdressing, sever language, underage drinking, smoking, rebeliusness, awesomeness… oh wait, now I'm just rambeling shit…**

******FLAMERS BE WARNED!**** If you wish to flame me, go ahead, if it's actually something I feel is flammable then I will heed your words, if not I will stand cackling insanely as your flaming words tickle my toes….**

**Prologue**

The night air was cold, as Caleb stalked down the neat gardens of privet drive.

He was on a case, a weird one; he knew this because he was partnered with the worst – and yet best – hunter he knew.

John Winchester.

The worst because of his shit attitude, the best because… well, that one word said it all.

They were trailing some demon, John only bringing him along because Bobby Singer had threatened to castrate the both of them if he didn't come along… yeah, with a threat like that, how could he refuse. Not to mention it was Caleb's aunt who called.

They were following up on some freaky demonic signs that Caleb's aunt – who lived in England – had mentioned to him. He had told John, and Bobby had told them to work together.

Done with his scan, he gracefully tumbled into the rental car next to John.

And now they were sitting outside number four privet drive, little Whinging.

Waiting and watching.

So far the only interesting thing was a stern looking cat!

After a few hour of waiting, John gained Caleb's attention with a pat on the shoulder.

An old man had, quiet literally, just appeared out of thin air down the road. He wore strange dress-like clothing – which were horribly colored - , and had long, long pure white hair. Even his beard was long enough to tuck into his belt.

Both hunters tensed, watching as the old guy made each light in the street turn off.

They sank down in their seats as he drew closer, and both tightened their grips on their guns when the stern looking cat turned into a severely strict looking woman.

"Shape shifter?" John breathed looking over at his temporary partner.

"Don' know." Caleb hissed back, eyes glued on the now slightly distraught looking woman. He would have made another suggestion had a sudden roaring sound not started growing steadily closer.

"What the hell is that?" Caleb asked looking around and gripping the gun in his hands tighter.

His question was answered a moment later when a _flying_ motorbike just went and plunked itself down in front of the house, with some massive man on it.

The two hunters watched with gob smacked expressions as the three 'people' in front of their designated house spoke; then the shit hit the fan.

The massive dude pulled a _baby_ out of his coat and handed it to the old guy. The strict lady was arguing as they neared the house and then old dude put the baby down. A few more words were spoken and then… they left.

Just like that.

The two hunters were about to move into action – though what the action was they didn't yet know – when the old guy popped up again.

He looked around carefully and then pulled a long stick out of his dress and pointed it at the baby.

This got the hunters attention, but before they could do anything a blue light engulfed the baby and the guy vanished again after placing a letter on the bundle.

They were left with a high scream from the baby.

Inside the house there was movement and then a large fat whale of a man opened the front door.

He stared in shock for a moment then reached down to pick up the letter, unknowing of the two hunters watching his every move.

John didn't like how the man's face turned purple and he looked down at the little bundle like it was grime on his shoe.

Caleb didn't like how the man raced back inside, grabbed his car keys and went back out; carelessly picking the baby up and nearly_ tossing_ it into the back seat!

The hunters were disgusted to realize they might be facing a whole different kind of monster…

Man.

They followed the fat man discretely, and both were confused when he pulled up by a dump site. They watched, moving quietly as they got out of the car, as the man got out and fetched the baby.

They would have stayed quiet if it weren't for what happened next.

"- little freak! I wont let you stay in my home, you deserve this!" and then he moved with a murderous intent in his eyes toward a large tub of black slime.

"Hey!" Caleb called out; saw-off leveled on the man. "Put the baby down!"

The fat dick turned; eyes red rimmed.

"What? This freak deserves it!" he screamed, mustache twitching.

"Now!" John called, his own gun leveled on the guy.

The guy gave a crazed smile and laughed, throwing the baby in the direction of the sludge.

He ran as both hunters dove towards the bundle, but the blanket holding a squirming, whimpering baby was swallowed by sludge. John quickly pulled it out, removing the blanket from the babes head so that it could breath.

He found himself looking into teary emerald green eyes of one of the prettiest baby girl he'd ever laid eyes on; a tuft of black hair swayed in the wind as John heard gun shots.

This shook him out of his daze to see Caleb cursing and swearing as the fat guys SUV drove off at top speed.

John himself felt like cursing, when his eyes fell on a torn piece of… parchment?

He bent down to pick it up, carful of the baby girl, and quickly read over what he could see.

"Caleb! You gatta see this!" he handed the parchment over to the dark skinned hunter as Caleb walked over, still muttering about the man. The younger hunter looked at the baby girl, smiling slightly before reading.

_Dearest Mrs. and Mr. Dursley_

_Your sister and her husband were murdered by Voldemort. It would seem you are the only living relatives so please look after your sister's child. His name, as you well know, is Harr-_

Caleb looked confused. "This dumb fuck can't even give her to a good family, much less get her gender… what do you think her name is?"

"Looks like Harley or Harrieta… let's stick to the latter, as I doubt her parents named her after a bike."

"Let's get going then-" Caleb was cut off by his phone blaring. "Yeah?"

He was silent for moment, eyes growing wide and a large smile spreading over his face.

"Yeah, thanks aunty Figg." John watched, rocking a cooing babe and suspicious as hell. "I got good news and I got bad news. Bad news; the house we were staking out got hit by the Demon, burning it down. Good news; the wife and son got out, and by the time the police got there, the bastard got home… he's been arrested after throwing a mad fit and screaming at the top of his lungs; 'its that's freak childs fault, good thing I killed her'" Caleb was grinning, and John joined him. He then looked down at the baby.

"How fast can you get Fakes for her?"

"Give me an hour."

~888~

"Winchester! You said you'd call." Bobby singer hissed as he pointed a shot gun at the younger hunter, not seeing the bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Bobby, before you shoot, I have an excuse!" John hissed back, though he did it because he didn't want to wake Harrieta up.

This was when Bobby noticed the blankets; mainly because, much to John's distress, a small cooing whine came from the blankets.

"What's that?" Bobby asked suspiciously. He held out a flask of holy water – which John drank then fed a little to the baby – and walked into the house.

"This Bobby, is Harrieta."

Bobby did not react the way he thought he would.

"Jesus ya idjet! why'd you go knock some girl up for?" he demanded.

John gave him a deadpanned glare. "I didn't; me and Caleb saved her when her uncle tried to kill her."

This stopper Bobby short. "What?"

"You heard me… and well…" this was where Bobby became suspicious again.

"What?"

"Well… I was wandering if you'd adopt her…"

Bobby started ranting – which woke the boys up – when a giggle rang through the air.

Bobby started as wide emerald eyes stared at him, small pale hands clasped the air in front of her as she reached for him. And a single word slipped past her rosy lips as she reached towards Bobby.

"Bobo!"

John watched as the anger almost literally melted off the man face, and quietly handed her over when Bobby reached for her.

"Fine," he said, as two boys shot through the room and tackled John. "But I'm still ganna shoot your ass."

**There! Short, but it's a prologue… hope you enjoy, and BTW my art teacher helped me come up with Harry's name… I know, I know, it's logical, right, but I had a very serious issue with this… and the name, which why I went to her in the first place… anyhoo! Leave us a review! [Or flame us, my toes are cold-] *whack* excuse Aku-chi, she's tired and refuses to go to bed with Karaji- [SHE KICKS!] shut up and sleep! Love you guys!**

**Lisa [zzzzzz] and the idiot.**

4


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one**

**Here we are! Everyone awake and excited! [I'm sleeping!] (no your not) [yes I am! See! Zzzz! I did the zzz's I'm ASLEEP!] eer… anyhoo, shall I continue? I will be skipping a few years; this chapter is basically the 'growing up' chapter… don't know how long it will be – might be long, might be short… and FYI, I telling you now, call it a warning if you must, but my ages will definitely be fucked up. When she… er, yeah you get what I mean, when she is 17 we'll be in season four… cradle snatching much? Hehe…**

Bobby smiled as his six year old daughter chattered away over coco pops; he was busy cleaning out his guns as she told him about her little garden – which just so happened to grow with all sorts of protective and warding herbs – as she finished up her food.

"…and the Fennel is growing really well out back, though not as well as Agrimoni-" Harrieta's happy little retelling of her morning gardening session was cut short by the sound of a very distinctive car. Her head whipped around and she gave a delighted shout.

"DEAN! SAM!"

Of course she completely forgot about John as she ran to the front door and waited impatiently; two bottles of beer and a bottle of water held securely in her little arms. The three Winchester's took the beverages before drinking, smiling at the shrewdly watching Bobby.

Then Bobby let them in and Harrieta jumped onto a nineteen year old Dean who instantly hugged her back. A fifteen year old Sam not far behind.

"Hey baby girl!" Dean started, tucking her small body against his hip and heading to the kitchen while the older men went to discuses hunting. "How's out little princess today?"

"Oh! I'm not a princess anymore." She proclaimed proudly, lisping slightly. "I'm a Zombie."

"… A zombie…?" Sam asked, looking at the little girl with slight concern.

"Yeah; oh, oh, oh! And guess what! I lost another tooth!" she then smiled at them and they saw her two front teeth missing.

"Ah, so you left it for the tooth fairy?" Sam asked, as Dean snorted lightly.

"Well, no… I left a trap for the tooth fairy and borrowed one of daddy's guns."

This had Sam and Dean stopping short. Oh no, not the gun part, as she had shot at them at age four and since then she trained like her dad.

"You… you set a trap for… the tooth fairy?" Dean asked uncertainly.

"Oh yes she did. She's suddenly become quiet the fanatic Horror movie watcher. Hell, I'm never trusting her with the remote again!" Bobby proclaimed as the older hunters walked into the room. "She told you what she is yet?"

"A Zombie." Dean stated.

"Huh, last week it was a vampire. Girl refused to step foot in the sun and spoke all weird like Dracula."

"pft." The little girl started, steeling her breakfast back from Dean. "Dracula is _sooo_ boring!"

The men just laughed, going on about their usual things. The boys didn't even notice Bobby watching them with a curious stare.

"Hey John…" Bobby started quietly.

"Yeah?"

"do your boys realize how tightly their woven around my lil' girls fingers?"

John was silent for a moment, watching how his boys moved and acted around the six year old; Bobby was right.

For her every move, they seemed to shift with her. They watched her protectively, seemed to know what she wanted before she even spoke and light up like damn Christmas trees when she even looked at them.

"Huh… I do say Bobby, they don' even know they whipped."

~888~

"DADDY!" seven year old Harrieta ran into the house, tear running down her face and back pack near flying behind her, long black hair even more disheveled than usual.

Bobby rushed out of the basement and knelt before his crying daughter.

"Baby girl, what happened? Did you get hurt?" he asked franticly, running his hands over her shaking body; looking for bumps or bruises or broken bones.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I promise I'll be g-good!" she sobbed out, throwing her arms around her father and clutching at him as if he were a life line.

"What do you mean? Tell me what happened." Bobby pulled back, beyond worried now.

"I-I was coming through the gates after I got off the school bus w-when a pile of cars st-started to fall," she started, still crying hard. "I was so scared, I f-froze; but I wanted it to stop a-and then a w-wall appeared… l-like m-magic." She was sobbing so hard she could barely stand, and Bobby felt his heart sink.

He knew something like this could happen; John had shown him the letter hand he had figured out that his baby girl could be a natural born witch.

Thing his, he hadn't told her that yet.

"I'm s-sorry daddy." He was pulled from his thoughts by a small voice, and he saw emerald eyes tinted red gaze at him sadly. "I didn't mean to be a monster."

This broke his heart, and he pulled his little girl closer to him.

"You're not a monster love." He whispered, blinking at his suddenly stinging eyes. "You're a witch-"

"No! Daddy no I din' sell my soul!" his little girl cried out, clutching at him harder and shaking hard. "I swear on my life!"

Bobby soothed her, explaining it to her as gently and quickly as he could. She had already known she was adopted; but she always said it didn't matter, and only Bobby was her dad. Now she was forced to remember again.

"You my daddy!" she said angrily, "you not a boy-witch, so I'm not one either!"

"There's nothing wrong with it baby girl."

Finally she relented, eyes still sad. Bobby took her to the kitchen where he decked out her favorite strawberry milkshake and continued to sooth her.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Johns number.

"It's started; spread the word that anyone touches her and they dead."

~888~

Harrieta sat on Dean's lap; the twenty two year old was reading her report card; laughing at the comments.

"You are one naughty nine year old." He said fondly. He had just read about how she had kicked a high schooler's ass after they had tried steeling her lunch box… a Metallica lunchbox that Dean himself had given her.

The two were happily talking and laughing when they heard raised voices.

"This is STANFORD dad!" Sam's voice started angrily, and Harrieta cringed slightly. She already knew about Sammy's acceptance into university, and she also knew perfectly well about Johns impending rejection of the very idea. "Why can't I go!"

"Because Sam, you're not abandoning your family for some stupid school you won't need in hunting!" John shouted back. Dean's grip on her tightened.

"And why don't I get a choice in this!" Sam shouted back. "I want to be normal! Even if only for a little while!"

"Normal! You're not normal!" John screamed, making Harrieta cringe once more. "You're a hunter and you're NOT going!"

"Try and stop me!" Sam shouted angrily.

"So god help me Sam if you walk out that door, don't even bother coming back." John raged. There was silence…

And then.

"fine." And then a door slammed.

Dean quietly put her down, standing and a moment later Harrieta heard the front door open and close again.

She went to the front window and watched; watched as Dean nodded and led Sammy to the impala – which had been his since sixteen – watched as Sam smiled sadly and looked right at her. Watched devastated as he turned and left without a good bye.

Dean was obviously driving him to the bus stop.

Chest tight, Harrieta went into the kitchen were John was.

"Uncle John?" she asked quietly, edging closer. He muttered something, but not hearing, she moved much closer. "Uncle John?"

"I said 'leave me ALONE!'" he snapped, hand lashing out and striking her hard. She fell heavily to the floor.

Silence.

She looked up to see John looking at his hand in horror; "Ha-"

He was cut off by the sound of a gun being clicked into place. They both turned to see Bobby with his gun trailed on John.

"Leave, Winchester, and if I ever see you on my property again, I swear I'll kill you." Bobby was furious. And as a pale John rushed out of the house, he still stood there, eyes flashing their anger. He snapped out of it when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and his anger spiked at the angry red mark over her pale cheek.

"Don't be mad daddy… Uncle John is hurting."

"That don' give him no right to go about hunting other people." He nearly snapped; but all she did was smile.

"Sammy's gone daddy." She whispered. "And its coz uncle John messed up."

Bobby realized what had happened. His little girl had already told him about Sam's acceptance, and he had been waiting for the fight to happen.

"Still…" he muttered sadly, picking his girl up and inspecting the damage. "I own him a bullet up the ass anyway." He said it to get a smile out of the sad girl.

He was proud when a tiny smile graced her lips; but sad when he saw how forced it was.

Her Sammy had left.

~888~

Dean stood next to an anxious Harrieta and both stood in the crowded Aberdeen train station in Minnesota, waiting for Bobby who had told them to find the platform – Platform 6.2 – while he got the luggage.

"Dean." The eleven year old witch whispered, wide eyed and confused as they stood between platforms five and six. "Were the hell is platform 6.2?"

"There isn't one!" he hissed back, looking around with narrowed eyes. "I tell you, this is a trap!"

"It's not a trap!" she hissed back. "The headmistress came over and said – after Bobby let her in and put his gun away – I'm accepted to _Salem School for the Witches of Tomorrow_ and dad said I can go! She proved it!"

Harrieta felt like pulling out her wand again – Brazilian pepper tree bark and Harpy heartstring center – just to poke Dean with it again when a woman with an Irish accent caught her attention.

"Muggles! Cant they relax down for but a _minute!_" a tall woman with sandy brown hair and blue eyes rushed past, dragging a girl around Harrieta's age in one hand and a boy the same age – and who looked surprisingly the same as the girl – in the other. "you're going to be late-"

Harrieta stepped forward just as Bobby pulled up next to Dean.

"Excuse me ma'am; do you know were platform 6.2 is?"

The woman stopped, taken aback by the girl who seemed to pop out of no-where.

"Er… oh! Are you muggle born?"

At Harrieta's nod the woman sighed.

"I'm Martha Finnegan, these are my children Melody and Todd. They are in the same year as you. Watch them and do as they do." She then turned to her kids. "Hop to it!" she barked.

The kids smiled identically, then turned to the wall of platform 6 and …

Walked right through it.

"Cool!" Dean smiled, dragging Harrieta through the wall.

"idjets." Bobby muttered, following them.

All three stopped as they saw the platform.

There were two trains, one dark blue, the other a dusty rose color. Boys and girls milled around and prefects stood at each train; the girls wore their dusty rose colored uniform and black hats decorated with pink twirls – Dean gagged at the sight of the prefect uniform – while the boys wore blue coat tails and black under suits.

Harrieta made a mental note _never _to become a prefect, tanking any gods for the fact that hers was a plain black dress.

A bridge arched over the trains, connecting the girl's side and the boys. The boys school – _Salem Academy for Young Gentlemen_ – was SSWT's brother school.

Dean helped Harrieta put her trunk on the train while she clutched her tarantula's cage, Bobby holding her Pythons cage. The two were bickering.

Again.

Even though Harrieta could only hear one side of the convocation, she made a mental note to kick Dean for the language he had obviously used around her pets.

When a whistle blew, and the prefects stood all the straighter, Harrieta hugged her father and Dean, kissing both on the cheek and promising to write, before she climbed onto the train and then she was waving goodbye to two of the three men who meant the world to her.

~888~

Albus Dumbledore stood at his desk, usually twinkling eyes cold and hard and he looked at the owl before him, anger making the bird freeze in fear.

Clutched in his hand was a letter from Petunia Evans – no longer Dursley – telling him that her ex-husband had attempted to murder her nephew, but was apparently thwarted by two men with guns.

The baby had not been seen or heard of since.

~888~

The summer of her first year, uncle John went missing, and Dean went looking for him. She became too busy with school to write much in her second year, not much happening; except to find out some British mad man had risen from the dead. Also she spent the summer at a friend's house. Before school her dad told her uncle John was dead. She cried for a week every night.

She still wrote, but her dad wasn't telling her much. Third year they heard of the notorious Sirius Black escaping from the British prison Azkaban. In fourth year she made a penpal, Melody's cute Irish cousin Seamus, and found out about something called the Triwizerd Tournament.

Fifth year she got a letter from her dad while the headmistress praised her about being one of the most well mannered girls she had ever met.

Dean had sold his soul.

To bring Sam back from the dead.

He had one year to live.

She had been distraught that Dean had so little time, she had been happy Sam was a live…

Then she felt heartbroken and betrayed.

No-one had told her Sam was back. No-one had told her anything, she realized.

That's when Bobby started getting letters of concern from Harrieta's school.

~888~

Dean was dead.

Gone.

And she only found out because of a demon that had gotten into the school.

He had been dead for four months already.

The school had given up letters of concern.

She was screwed.

**Done! What do you guys think? She's sixteen, I think I've mentioned all the important bits, I've [HOLY CARP!] what! [SHE'S GOING TO BE SIXTEEN!] Eeer… yeah? [You are going to have a sixteen year old having sex!] pft, I have a 'ten-year' old having sex in my other story! [That's different! That's shotacon!] chilax! (I'm home!) sheesh, I'm ganna post this now before I get another lecture.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Lisa. [a concerned-] SHUT UP AND SAY YOUR NAME! [Eep! eeer, Aku-cki!] (and a curious Karaji…?) *groans* save me with your review! I beg of you!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter two**

**FIRSTLY! A few warm to toasty comments that I felt were flammable enough to capture my attention;**

_**Fanfic0reader:**_** OMFG! Merlin's moldy socks! Thanx for pointing that out, I cant BELIEVE I didn't add that to the warnings. YES there will be cross-dressing and YES this is a SORTOF fem!Harry fic… FOR NOW! Read, I promise you'll understand soon.**

_**Sugarbabies:**_** yes, yes, I know this story seems to be moving fast BUT just keep reading… you see, the first two chapters, think of it as the starters; no need to be there, but something to tease the pallet. Now we start with the main course. Of course, desert will be mixed in every now and then… hehe… sorry I'm kinda hungry right now ^_^**

_**Shiroiro tora:**_** yes, you'll see, just keep reading. The old fuck will pop up again REAL *twitchy eye and elongating of word* soon. Pinky swear. Then all shall be revealed!**

**SECONDLY! Although you might already have figured it out, I'm adding it to my warning list anyway [that thing gets longer and longer with each chapter] anyhoo, THIS IS A FEM!HARRY BUT ONLY FOR NOW!**

**Hmmm… was that warning-ish enough?**

**THIRDLY! …. Yeah there isn't one…**

**Let's go!**

**Btw, I can't exactly remember what happened this episode, so the canon parts might be slightly AU before we go completely off track with my plot.**

Dean was coughing as Bobby pinned him to the wall.

"How dare you come here looking like that you demonic son of a bitch?" Bobby hissed as Dean fought back.

"Bobby I swear it's me! Test me! Do anything! I swear its me!"

Bobby stepped back, eyes hard and gun trailed on Dean. He threw his flask towards the look-a-like and watched; body tense.

Once Dean drank the holy water, he sighed when Bobby didn't intense. With a grimace, he slowly pulled a silver knife out of Bobby's draw and carefully sliced into his arm.

"See, not a shifter Bobby." Dean moved really slowly, hands held up.

Bobby stared at him wide eyed for a moment before lunging towards him; pulling him tightly against him in a crushing hug.

"God boy," he whispered harshly, though thick. "How? How are you back?"

"I-I don't know Bobby." He whispered, hugging his surrogate dad tightly back before moving away, pushing up his sleeve. "But it left a mark."

He revealed the hand print, and Bobby whistled.

"What the hell brought you back."

"Don't know. But for now, we have more important business." Dean said, face serious.

"What?"

"Find Sammy."

Bobby nodded, and both men walked out. Dean stumbled over an over-grown bush from Harrieta's now overgrown garden and pulled the thing from its roots.

"Dammit!" he hissed, only to frown.

"Bobby, you know you got a pile of letters all addressed to you hidden behind this bush, right?"

"Ey? No, but we'll see that later. Let's find Sam now."

Dean nodded,

~888~

Sam opened the door wider, before freezing. He could feel how tense Ruby was next to him and could understand why.

Dean was at his motel door.

He grabbed the thing before anyone had said a word and pulled it in, pulling a knife out and pressing it into its neck."

"You chose the wrong body to take, fuck up." He hissed, only to be pulled off by Bobby.

"It's your brother idjet!" he hissed. Sam stood for a moment, staring before pulling Dean into a tight hug and trembling.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am i?" ruby asked, playing the 'one-night-stand' card.

"No, this is my brother." Sam said voice thick. Ruby nodded, pulling on her pants and leaving; Sam purposely getting her name wrong.

They were quiet for a while, when Sam turned to Dean.

"how-" he started to ask, only to be cut off by a loud crack and a figure stumbling into existence in the middle of the motel room.

The brothers acted on instinct, pulling their guns and both would have shot, if Bobby wasn't suddenly in front of them hissing. "Put your fucking guns away_ now!_"

They put them away, before all men turned to see a beautiful girl with messy waste length black hair and pale white skin in punk cloths, who seemed to be inspecting herself.

"Woohoo!" she suddenly cried out, doing a happy dance and singing. "_I didn't splinch myself, I didn't splinch myself, I didn-"_ then she spun in their direction and emerald green eyes opened wide. "Aaaw _shit!"_ she stood for a moment, then smiled widely and did a little bounce. "Hi daddy!" she said, looking at a fuming Bobby.

Sam and Dean did a double take.

"Harrieta?" they both burst out, eyes going wide.

They now looked at her properly, as she stood silently before them.

She was about 5'4" with long waste length black hair and pale, pale white skin. Her full lips were painted a dark red shade, her large emerald eyes stood out because of eyeliner. She was slim, with barely any meat on her.

She wore a checkered black and red mini skirt over ripped black tights and had knee length biker boots on. Her top was plain black and also ripped, and Dean flushed ever so slightly when he noticed a white lacy bra under it.

She was gorgeous.

Sam wasn't much better. He was having a hard time fitting this image in with the little girl he hadn't seen in eight years.

"HARRIETA SINGER. WHAT IN BLAZEZ ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Bobby shouted, bringing the boys back down to earth.

"Well…" she started, only to stop and give a squeal of delight. "DEAN!" She then launched herself at him.

"Don't be an idjet, Harrieta!" Bobby barked, hunter dad kicking in. "how do you know he's not a shifter?"

"His aura. I took a special class at school and perfected my aura sight." She looked at him critically. "I'll have to make a potion for the nightmares your ganna have of hell but otherwise your aura looks good. Almost brighter!"

Dean was stunned, and Sam felt left out, as it was obvious Harrieta was ignoring him.

"Talking about school, why the hell are you here?"

"Oh! I got kicked out." She said casually.

"KICKED OUT?" he shouted, bulging eyes fixed at his daughter.

"Huh… why you surprised? With the letter's you've been getting, you should have known it was goanna happen." She said, ignoring his anger, and her own rising. " I mean, sure you've been keeping secretes from me, like unless you haven't noticed, I KNEW DEAN HAD GONE TO HELL AND THAT'S JUST COZ A _DEMON_ TOLD ME BEFORE I SENT IT BACK TO HELL!" She screamed at her father, who was paler than normal. "I just thought you stopped caring."

Turning towards Sam, not seeing her father's horrified expression.

Then her face turned horrified.

Acting quickly she threw her hands up and Sam was thrown against a wall, but before Bobby or Dean could react a sound proof shield appeared.

"Sam…" she whispered, eyes wide and sad. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Sam asked, beyond confused.

"Demon blood?" Harrieta whispered eyes hard and sad. "Really Sam? How could you do this to yourself?"

"How?" Sam asked, eyes now frightened as he looked towards Dean who was pounding on the shield.

"Don't worry, he can't hear us." Harrieta said quietly, smiling sadly. "and I know because the demonic aura is suffocating your beautiful one. It's killing you and turning it… Sammy, it's turning you into a demon from the inside out."

Sam was horrified, still pinned to a wall and felt tears start to run down his face.

"No… that can't be! Ruby said it's the only-"

"No Sam, it simply the easiest way. I can see your powers, and this is simply a steroid or drug. Enhancing the wrong parts… but I can pull it out, Sammy, I can make the cravings and the darkness go away!"

"You can? But then how am I going to kill Lilith?" Sam sobbed out, before Harrieta let him down, going to crouch next to him and she held him tight.

"Ssssh Sammy, it won't hurt, I won't hurt you, I want to help you, but…" she stopped, looking up to where Dean was watching them desperately, then to her father. "You need to tell them or Dean won't be able to trust you… he needs you, just like you need him…"

"Dean will hate me…"

"No! No he won't… will you Dean?"

Dean stood there, eyes wide and heartbroken. Before he shook his head.

"What! You said he can't hear us!"

"I was talking about dad." She snapped. "I know you Sam, no matter how long you've left me for-" here Sam flinched a bit "- what Dean thinks means the most. You wouldn't have told him. You did it because the most important part of you was gone. And he understands that."

Dean nodded, and Harrieta let down the shield; Dean instantly came forward and hugged Sammy close.

"You can get it out of him?" he asked, looking over his baby brothers head.

All Harrieta did was nod.

~888~

Albus let out an insane cackle.

_Six years and he had finally done it!_

The spall was illegal in every country across the world, but it was for 'the greater good' so it didn't matter.

He had done what he needed to do.

He had found harry.

Idly he wiped the blood off his hands as he walked away from the alter.

~888~

'_megnam megna mum, sdute mana letane, becay selaneni tutaka MEA!'_

Harrieta chanted over Sam's convulsing body and grimaced as black sludge oozed out of the youngest Winchester's body; she didn't exactly know why, but black sludge always gave her the willies.

She shook off her unease and crouched next to the now silent and still Sam.

"Hey Sammy? Are you alright?" she whispered, looking around the panic room to check she hadn't done any runes wrong or anything that could have hurt her Sammy.

"Ag, I feel… god I feel good." He whispered, pulling her into a sudden hug.

She giggled, her legs hugging his hips as she knelt over him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, hugging her tightly. "I should have said good bye."

She smiled as he sat up, keeping her in his lap as he held onto her. "it's okay Sammy, you're back now, and that's what matters. You're both back.

They stayed like this for a while before they decided it was time to go back upon; Sam horrified to realize the position he had been holding Harrieta in. if Bobby had seen him, he would have lost his balls.

When they entered the library, they saw a furious Bobby and a wide eyed Dean; there were letters open _everywhere_.

"298" Bobby shouted. "298 letters of concern! IN ONE YEAR!"

Dean shook his head, looking at the girl – woman, he corrected himself – who had once been an angel.

"It was because I realized how much you'd been keeping from me. Sam was allowed his rebellious stage, why the hell aren't i?"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young lady, I'll-"

"Just SHUT UP!" she screamed. "Fuck you dad!" she shouted, turning around and throwing a small black bag to Sam. "Each of you should wear one, it will stop witches and wizards from being able to track you, which is how I found you Sammy."

And then she stormed out, door slamming behind her.

Sam shook, looking at how for a moment Bobby looked like his world was collapsing.

Sam felt like a part of him was breaking; that was how his dad must have looked when he walked out.

Dropping the bag, he rushed out after her.

~888~

Harrieta kicked an old rusted cars tire, hating that she had been kept in the dark for six years, hating that her dad – Sam and Dean – didn't trust her at all.

As she vented her anger, she started to realize; of course they wouldn't tell her. Half the things that had happened, she would have wanted to help.

Her dad had been protecting her.

Sighing, she started to turn, when the sound of someone appearing behind her had her spin around.

"Ah, there you are!" an old man with really long white hair and robes on stood there, pale blue eyes twinkling insanely.

"Who the fuck are you?" Harrieta demanded, one hand on her gun, the other holding her wand.

"No need for that. I am Albus Dumbledore."

The way he said it, it was like she was supposed to know him.

"Who the fuck is that?" she snapped, hunter instinct had her ready. She internally smirked when she saw the look of irritation on his face.

"I am the one who sent you to your relatives home fifteen years ago. The one who changed you from Harry Potter, to what you are now."

This had Harrieta laugh angrily. "So you dropped me off at his place where He tried to kill me. If it weren't for my uncle John, I'd be dead… and what the fuck is wrong with you dipshit!" she hissed, mentally laughing hysterically as his face got madder and madder. "I aren't the 'boy-who-lived.' Unless you haven't notice, I'm a mother fucking girl. Don't got a dick asshole!"

Dumblefuck stood straighter. "You are him! And you shall respect me!" then he moved faster than Harrieta anticipated and she was hit by a blinding blue light.

She hissed as her power exploded out of her, not even able to smirk at the shock that hit the old man's face as her magic banished him.

Then she collapsed, just as Sam came running out of the house.

"Harrieta! Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…" she was dizzy from her power surge. "Just tired."

Her dad and Dean came running.

"Baby girl, are you okay, I felt your power burst out from the house."

"Just some dumb fuck." She slurred, falling into Dean's arms and snuggling in. "just tired."

And then she dozed off, eyes drooping.

~888~

Harrieta sat up, looking around herself wildly as images of green and blue lights haunted her dreams.

Seeing nothing, she sighed and scratched her neck.

She realized she was still wearing the cloths she had been wearing on her last hunt with Caleb – her dad could NEVER find out, or she'd be grounded forever – and she grimaced.

She was dirty.

She got out of bed and grabbed her pajamas before heading to the bathroom down the hall.

She locked the door and started to undress, turning the shower on as she tied her hair up into a pony.

She then caught sight of her naked body in the full length mirror she had _insisted_ her dad get when she was 13

~888~

Sam sat at the desk on his laptop researching anything that could have dragged Dean up from hell, Dean lay on his stomach, fiddling with the pendant he had added to his already existing necklace – which Sam had given back to him – and Bobby was dozing off in the easy chair; the stressful day catching up on him.

They were all calm and restful, not a worry on their minds – besides the few completely obvious things that they were _trying_ to ignore at the moment – and everything looked good-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the scream cut through the air from upstairs, spurring them into action.

**There! Chapter two! Yay [and you were worried you wouldn't have enough words] what? It is perfectly okay to be distressed by less than two thousand words! Right people? I mean, I feel disappointed in myself when I get in the one thousands only… [She worries that she'll disappoint you guys!] (Yeah, she loves you people!) [Hey! Can I say something?] … Are you going to insult my reviewers? [Well, no, I want to offer advice.] … Is it going to insult one of my reviewers? [No!] … Are you sure? [DON'T YOU TRUST ME?] …. No… but fine…. *watches carefully* [ YAY! Okay, **_**Dark Neko 4000**_**, your review, why don't you spice it up a little… like, instead of just saying: **_**what going to happen next**_**, add an exclamation mark or something, you know SPICE IT UP! See, that was **_**spicy!**_**] … *facepalm* oh god! How is it that of all the 'special' friends I had to get, I got you as one? [ you were lucky] (Yeah, you got me too…) [Yeah- hey, wait! *jumps Karaji with battle cry*] Ag! Another fight, excuse me, please review, all that jazz, you know the drill… LOVE YOU GUYS! *glomps before grabbing stick and poking two fighting figures***

**Lisa [EEAAAH! LET GO OF MY HAIR!] (STOP BITING ME) eeer… yeah you don't need to have them say bye…**__


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey there people! Okay, I just would like to warn you; until the 21 November, I will be almost un-findable… you see, it's that time of the year were exams have rolled in… usually I don't really give one flying fuck from the next… but, this year my dad made me a deal; I decided that for my birthday [it's on 24 December] I want to have a PC art Tablet… I was even willing to give up the chance for any other presents, even xmas presents - I'm an art nut. My dad said yes… then he made the deal. If my results improve from last terms marks, I will get my gift then, PLUS get another gift! If not, I get only that and only on my actual birthday… I'm hooked. I WANT THAT THING!... so my apologies for my soon to accrue disappearance. What will happen though is I MIGHT pop up every now and then during my study breaks.**

**Now that that's out of the way; OINWARD!**

**Chapter Three.**

Bobby rushed up the stairs, following the sound of cursing and shattering glass.

When he got to the landing, the boys close behind, he headed towards the bathroom were all the noise seemed to be coming from.

He yanked the door open, only to be thrown back by an invisible force.

"DAD! What the hell?" he saw, for a moment, Harrieta's flushed face before a solid white shield covered the door.

Slightly dazed, he stood and walked up the shield before ponding on it, hard. "What the hell? You let down this shield right now young lady or so god help me-"

He heard a whimper and a strangled "_daaad!" _before he shut up, an uncomfortable thought entering his mind.

"Oh," he started, ignoring the tense Winchester brothers. "Eeer, baby girl, you need me to call Ellen again?"

He was at that moment remembering another similar time, though then Harrieta had been twelve, and run through the house in all her natural glory to freak out about blood on her underwear. Because she had lived her whole life around men, Bobby had 'forgotten' to mention the girly bits of life. Hell, he hadn't been able to look at Ellen for weeks after that he was so embarrassed.

By the uncomfortable shifting of Dean, he remembered this as well.

"Dad!" was Harrieta's mortified reply, then a pregnant pause. "She can't help me with this… hell she'd freak the hell out." The last part was muttered, and suddenly Bobby was gripping his gun tight again.

"You ain't pregnant are you?" he barked out, mentally thinking that he would string the father up by his balls; from the angry looking brothers, they would do the Same.

"Dad! I am a virgin, thank you very much!" was Harrieta's very angry reply.

"Good, and you better stay that way." He muttered, missing Sam and Deans happy looking smiles. "So what the hell is wrong?"

Another pregnant pause and then Bobby was shocked by a hand shooting through the shield, grabbing him, and pulling him through. He fell to the ground with an 'omf' and then looked up to glare at his daughter, only to jump up and close in; that terrified look meant this was serious.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he reached out, to check for any physical harm, but she jumped away.

"i-I don't know how to say this… dad… I… I'm a boy…"

Bobby was silent for a full five minutes. "You're lesbian?" he asked, wondering how in hell that warranted a scream of terror and fear. "Baby girl, there's-"

"Ag, no dad! I'm a BOY! Jesus Christ, here look." And so a heavily blushing Harrieta unwrapped her towel from around her body and-

Bobby hit the floor, dead to the world.

When he came to, his daughter was leaning over him, fully wrapped again and eyes full of concern. "Daddy? You okay?"

Bobby scrambled away from her… him, eyes wide. "What the hell? What did you do to my daughter?"

"Dad, it's me! I swear!" she begged, moving closer, eyes glistening with tears and hurt. "I don't know why, I think it was that old fuck," she started ranting, desperate for him to believe him. "First he said I'm Harry Potter, the '_boy-_ who – lived' then he shot some blue spell at me-"

"Blue spell?" Bobby cut in, eyes narrowed. He was remembering everything John had told him about 'that' night. And that name, when he had been doing research on the British wizading world after he first got his baby…

Everything suddenly made a whole lot of sense.

"Aw hell." Bobby groaned. "Baby girl, I mean-"

"Don't you dare start treating me as a fucking boy daddy, I was born a girl, and I _am _ a girl."

"Well, that's not true… you see, what this old guy said… after I got you, I looked into this world of yours. That night, the night John saved you, an old guy dropped you off at the house of Petunia Dursley, now Evans, sister of Lily Evans; mother of Harry Potter… this old guy shot some odd spell at the baby. Later, I found a report stating that Petunia Evans, ex-wife of the man who tried to kill you, told the police that her ex-husband had tried to and admitted to trying to kill her nephew, but the man states that… two armed men tried to stop him… baby girl," Bobby fell onto the nickname, ignoring the dawning look of horror on the (now) boys face. "I don't think the old man was lying."

"Oh god." She... He moaned. "I'm a boy… I'm the boy-who-lived… what the hell!" he stood up, pacing the room. "Well, I don't care!" he suddenly stated, a determined look on his face. "Dad, no one can find out that I'm a boy now! No one! Not even Sam and Dean!"

Bobby watched as his kid leaned down and picked up a bra. "Great," Harrieta muttered, "was always near flat chested, now I _am _flat chested… none of my bras will fit now…"

"What?" Bobby blurted, face red.

"Well dad, since I'm still ganna act like a girl, that means I'm ganna be cross-dressing. Should be fun." he ended sarcastically.

Bobby watched his kid muttering to himself; he had to admit the kid could pull it off. Only thing that seemed to have changed was Harrieta's package. He was still slim, pale, with an overly pretty – at least Bobby thought so, attracted too many boys – face with full lips, small nose and big eyes.

Yeah, the kid could do it.

~888~

Sam and Dean watched as Bobby stumbled out of the shield, red faced and awkward looking.

"So what's up?" Dean demanded.

Bobby looked at him shrewdly before laughing "have a daughter, you'll find out."

This shut the boys up, making them each blush slightly.

As Bobby walked off, muttering about how he was going o drag their dad back from the grave just to kill him again, the brothers walked down to the kitchen, each lost in their own uncomfortable thoughts.

Dean was disturbed by the thoughts he had been having of Harrieta lately – thought that if Bobby knew them, he would most likely loose his balls. – And he couldn't help but notice… notice that way Sammy watched her too… or the way she watched Sammy back.

Sam, meanwhile was thinking the very same thing. Except he had noticed how his brother watched the beautiful witch while she watched him too…

Dean broke the silence first. "You like her… and she likes you…" he stated, leveling a hard look on his brother; he refused to stand in the way of his baby brother's happiness.

Sammy smiled at him, a calculating look in his hazel eyes. "Hmmm, but the thing is, big brother, _you_ like her too… just as much as she likes you." Sam knew it was true, and he knew he would not do anything to hurt his brother… but at the same time, Dean would not let him give her up. _So_, his mind whispered slyly, _why don't you share._

This was a fair idea. He turned to his brother smiling impishly. "you're not going to let me give upon happiness." He started; and the notion was only confirmed by the determined gaze his brother shot him. "but you see, I refuse to let you do that too… so…" he was hedging, hinting and praying that his brother got it; he couldn't say it and risk losing his brother.

"so your saying… lets share?"

He didn't seem disgusted, in fact, Sam could see a look of excitement in his big brothers eyes.

"I'm in if you are." Sam said, moving closer to his older, but shorter, brother. Dammit, he was shit scared right then.

Dean looked at his brother, and then hesitantly pulled the taller male downwards, stopping to see if it was okay, before softly pressing his lips to his baby brother's full kissable lips.

Before the kiss could get any deeper, they were pulled apart by a loud _"DADDY_" from upstairs.

Bobby stomped past the kitchen doorway – reminding the brothers that what they had just done could get them a scolding from their 'father' figure – muttering about shooting some old guy.

Twenty minutes later Bobby stalked into the kitchen and pulled out his whisky… his good whisky.

Sam was about to comment when a very pretty – but oddly nervous – looking Harrieta walked in, wearing pair of black tights, a black and purple tutu, and a black top and a sleeveless leather vest. Weird but on here it looked hot. Sam kicked Dean to stop him flooding them in drool.

The brothers shared a look, using their super-secret – though anyone can _see_ it, they just for the hell of them can't figure it out – awesome mind communication that was really just twitches and tweaks that the brothers could pick up. They made up their mind; they were going to pursue Harrieta.

Hopefully, they didn't lose their balls.

~888~

Harrieta felt slightly uncomfortable from the stairs his boys were giving him; if he didn't know any better, he'd say they were interested… but no-one who knew his dad was insane enough to pursue him…

Right?

But no; he saw their mind chat – way shorter and easier to say that Super Secrete Mind Control Chat (Sammy's idea) and less laughable that Twitchy Mode Reader (Dean's idea) – and had years ago perfected eavesdropping on that particular mode of communication.

Oh great, he was screwed. Those morons wanted him… no… her, he though sadly. If they ever knew that she was now a he, they'd run for the hills.

Unfortunately for the now sad, nervous, and slightly terrified – okay more than slightly, but could you blame him? – Harrieta Singer, who just so happened to be bloody fucking Harry Potter, and now he didn't notice that BOTH his crushes were agreeing to go after him; logically he should have figured out that said brothers would have to share him, therefore be with each other…

Though, turning into a guy after 16 years of living happily as a girl – with girl bits – then turning into a boy – _boy bits_ – could be slightly distracting…

**Okay… *sob* you hate me now don't you! ? ! ? ! I just couldn't get it over 2000 words! Stupid exams stressing me out! [sssh, calm down or you might scare them away before they review!] eep! Sorry! Don't run away! Please reaview *puppy eyes* OH and I'd like to thank my reviewer who gave me cookies… I don't have my phone right now, so I'll thank you properly next chapter! [she loves cookies like she likes-] (I shall not let her tell you what she OR Lisa likes, it's too perverse.) Shut up and have a cookie! [YUM!] **

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!**

**Lisa *dunks cookie in coffee* mmmm [*munch, munch* Aku-chi] (Karaji *nibble*)**


	5. Chapter Four

**WOOOHOOO! Okay, it's not the end of exams – turns out those only **_**really**_** end on the 24****th**** – but hey, I promised I'd be back on the 21****st****, so I'm back! **

**FIRSTLY: originally, to **_**Silky love13**_**, for my first batch of cookies… and BTW in my world I have declared puppy dog eyes pure evil! Hehe, also thank you **_**Sakura Lisel,**_** lots of cookies on your end!**

**SECONDLY: some reviews. I don't usually do this but let's just say exams made me WAY more appreciative of you guys.**

**ANYONE SAD ABOUT girl!harry NOW BEING A BOY: don't be sad, originally I had planned for Harrieta to permanently turn into a Harry, but you guys petitioning for girl!harry… let's just say you gave me an Idea and I've got a surprise for those who plan on finishing this story!**

_**Sakura Lisel**_**: you have some valid points, oh and thanx for the cookies!**

_**Lil Threat:**_** hehe, I know hey, its fun, I mean wouldn't you be shy to? It's mortifying! x.X and I actually kinda based Bobby on my own dad… heehee!**

_**BetahimeTsukiko:**_** hehe I know! I was feeling silly then.**

_**Sugarbabies: **_**okay… thanks but I gotta admit this; your review confused me. *Cas does cute head-tilt* but I'll be happy to join you in the happy dance ^_^**

_**Candinaru25:**_** *drags from corner* no sulking! Promise you, I'm one of them people who can't help but try to please my Reviewers, so, just you wait *gives cookie***

_**DeanCastielSam: **_**that, my lovely reviewer, you will have to wait for… hehe**

_**Dark Neko 4000:**_** keep reading, you'll see. [SHE DIDN'T SPICE IT UP] oh shut up.**

_**Piper-tolkien:**_** thanks for the luck on the exams, I've needed it so far lol.**

_**Dark Surpent Cat:**_** love the idea's, but lets not give anything away, shall we?**

_**917brat: **_**you'll see. *giggles insanely***

_**Daemonkieran: **_**sometimes i laugh at what i write too…**

_**Hotflower901**_**: I know… but I'm an awesome evil, yes? And my dad seems impressed with me so far… hell, I'm impressed with my eams so far… but mustn't get too hopful**

**IMPORTANT:**

**To the reviewer who sent their review in Spanish… I freaked out, my Spanish is horrid, at first I thought you were flaming me exotically, if you hadn't said 'I love it' after in English, I don't know what I would have done…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Harrieta was at that moment _not _sulking… okay, maybe a little.

He sat at the table, completely ignoring everything that was not the salt shaker , and glared. He didn't know what to do.

His boys were flirting with him.

His dad was cleaning his guns with a side of whisky and a constant stream of '_I'm gonna kill him'_

And the salt shaker had just burst into flames.

The last one had Harrieta staring wide eyed – and a little confused – as the plastic shaker melted into a little puddle, the salt hardening again in odd little patterns.

"Wow, baby girl, what's got your panties in a twist?" Dean asked, watching the flickering flames dies out.

_My dick._ He thought uncomfortably, shifting to try and righted the 'twist'. Hell, he shouldn't have done that elaborate twist when he had come downstairs…

"Nothing, just that old guy… can't wait to see him again, I'll do something not so nice to him." He muttered darkly, and smiled when his boys nodded solemnly before bursting into fits of laughter; just because they didn't understand exactly what the old creep had done to their Harrieta, still didn't mean they didn't thing he deserved a beat down.

Harrieta smiled, glancing at the melted shaker just as his dad walked in. he, once catching sight of the puddle, shook his head and muttered about 'teenage stages' which made Harrieta giggle.

"Boys, I got a job for you that needs looking into." He said simply. He handed over the information to Sam and the boys started packing up. When Harrieta made a move to do the Same, Bobby stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"With the boys." He said with a look that said 'duh'

"Oh no you don't." Bobby snapped, pulling his kid from the room. "You're not going anywhere like this."

"So you'd only let me out if I was a girl? That's so unfair!"

"Now you listen here, it's too dangerous for you!"

"Fuck that! I'm going!"

"You don't know this body, young lady, you aint going!" Bobby growled, advancing on her.

"To hell I aint, I'm going, I know my body, just a little unfamiliar with the new bits."

"You aint-" Bobby's rant was cut off by the sound of… feather's?

"You must not let them out of your sight, Harry Potter."

"Ah!" Harrieta shreaked and threw a fire ball at the tall dark haired man who was suddenly standing in the middle of the living room.

The black flames spread out, ready to wrap around the thing, when it puffed out of existence.

This did not sit well with Harrieta. Ignoring the guns drawn on the guy from Bobby, Sam and Dean, Harrieta stamped forward and poked the guy.

"How the hell can you do that? Only I can control my black fire!"

"Black fire does not affect angels."

Harrieta, who ignored Dean's snort of disbelief, took such a mood swing that it gave the others whiplash.

"Eeeh! Really? Wow, I've never met one of your kind before!"

"Angels aren't real!" Dean hissed, gun still trailed on the guy.

"Pft, of course they are!" Harrieta snapped good naturally.

"I am an angel of the lord, Dean Winchester, and it is I who raised you from perdition."

"Huh?" was Deans disbelieving voice.

"He raised you from hell, nosh-bar." Harrieta said, bouncing over to the guy and hugging him. The angel looked totally lost now. "You're my favorite angel!" he sang.

"I am the only angel you know." He said simply.

"That's beside the point. So what's your name, oh warrior of god?"

"I am Castiel."

"Oooh! The angel of Thursday!" Harrieta mussed, missing the looks of jealousy blossoming on his boys face as he continued to hang off the angel. "so what you doing here Cas?"

The way she said it had the boys and her dad narrow their eyes on her; they knew that tone of voice… Harrieta knew something.

"My name is Castiel, not Cas. I am here to warn you about the breaking of the seals."

While Bobby and the boys glowered as the meaning of that skew right over their heads.

"oh yeah, to stop Luci popping up, now tell me why you're here _now_. Not the overall meaning."

"Luci?" Sam asked, a look of dawning understanding – and the horror with that understanding – blossoming over his face.

"He means Lucifer. Why is it that you insist on changing our names."

"It's called a nickname. Humans do it."

"I am not human."

"I am so shut up… oh and." He threw up a quick silencing bubble and turned towards the angel and wacked him upside the head. The angel looked surprised by this. "do _not_ refer to me as male! Can you see I am dressed in a _girls_ outfit?"

The angel cocked his head – it was all Harrieta could do not to squeal at the absolute cuteness of it - in confusion.

"But you are male."

"For now. I plan on reversing whatever mojo the old loony toon placed on me."

"…loony toon?" Harrieta dropped the bubble before she pounced on the angel's cuteness. It was simply too innocent and CUTE!

"And by the way… just coz you're not human, your vessel _is, _so you're getting a nickname."

"Vessel?" Dean cut in, clearly riled up about something. "You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"No Dean," Harrieta said soothingly, walking over to him and confiscating the older Winchesters gun before he had any chance to shoot her new favorite cute factor. "angel's need their vessels permission. "

"Indeed. My vessel is a devote man; he actually asked for this."

"So your saying some idjet went and asked you to jump his hide and use him as a meat suit?" Bobby asked, hand fiddling with his gun.

This time Harrieta could not hold it in; the utter look of confusion looked so _adorable!_

He gave a short squeak and jumped the guy. "You're so _cute!_" he said, snuggling against the now completely lost looking angel. "And by the way, what my daddy is saying is that 'did your vessel really ask to be used as a tool of a holier power?"

This obviously made sense to the angel while his boys now looked absolutely lost.

"Yes."

"Okeedokee! Now, as you have yet to give me an answer, I shall ask again; why do you wish to come _now?_ "

"You need go on the Winchester's next hunt; it is important that you stay with them."

"And why's that?" Bobby ground out, not liking that his kid was ganna leave his sight.

The angel blinked, and then said simply. "It is my orders to ensure she does not leave their side."

"Well…" Bobby looked like he was thinking _very_ hard. "fine." He huffed out then turned to harrieta's boys. "You let anything happen to my girl, and I will make you wish you never knew me."

"YAY!" Harrieta called out, doing a little twirl out and racing to her room to get her travel purse.

God she loved magic.

~888~

Harrieta sat in the back of the impala, IPod hooked up and evanescence blaring away. He wasn't sure why, but he felt strongly _emo_ that morning and had dressed accordingly – like most mornings, his magic gave him some hint at his mood direction for the day, and he was dressed to that mood.

Today he wore tight black skinnys, a tight-fitting midnight blue long sleeve, a deep purple pull over shirt with blood red skulls printed on, and his black hoodie. he decided to were his red knuckle gloves and knee length biker boots.

They pulled up at a diner and headed in, Harrieta picked up a menu and let his mind wander over the past two days.

Pathetically easy case – salt n' burn – with a side order of flirting complements of Sam AND Dean Winchester.

God, because of them he felt purple!

He wasn't a virgin, so he knew what they could do for him – he'd never had a threesome before, but wow, what an image – except… well… now he _was_ a bloody virgin again. He'd never had sex as a 'he' only once as a 'she'… damn, he hadn't even been brave enough to jack off yet…

See the yet? Yip… Harrieta was now in a constant state of arousal because of his boys, and honestly, how the hell did guys hide that thing? It was near impossible at times!

"What can I get for you lot today?" the slut waitress asked, batting her obviously fake eyelashes at Sammy. Harrieta growled slightly and smirked when he brushed her off.

"Just the special with black coffee."

The waitress didn't look fazed, leaning near Dean instead, "and you hun?"

"bacon burger, beer, and a slice of apple pie." He said simply, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at her.

"Anything else you'd like?" damn! Her tits were practically popping out of her dingy top!

"Yeah, he'd some cream and a can of _slut_." Harrieta cut in sarcastically.

The bitch's head whipped towards him, a sneer on her painted lips.

"Stay out of adult convocation, little girl."

"Then what are you doing here? Whore's don't count." He snapped cuttingly.

"Harrieta!" Sammy gaped, looking shocked.

"Why you little bitch." The waitress hissed, stalking over.

Harrieta stood, walking with such purpose that the scank backed off and-

_WACK!_

The slut now had a red mark over her face; lipstick smeared clean across her cheek.

Surprisingly, no-one else who worked there made a fuss, hell, the manager started clapping.

"Heh, knew that would happen someday." She cackled.

Harrieta smirked before spinning back to the boys – not _his_ boys, they were pissing him off too much, making him horny… bustards – and snapped out. "I'm taking a walk down the high way. Pick me up when you're done."

And then he left the, leaving no room for argument.

_All their fault… damn frustrating…_ Harrieta scowled as he lost sight of the diner. Damn he was walking fast. He scowled harder. He did not remember it being this frustrating being aroused… hell, he hadn't even _been_ horny his first time… it was just a fit of rebellion…

He sighed, hearing the sound of the impala pulling up.

"Harrieta what's wrong?" Sam asked, rushing over to him.

"Yeah, are you on your period?" Dean asked, looking very, very, _very_ uncomfortable.

Harrieta started to laugh, when the sound of apperation cut through the air.

He turned, saw Dumbledore open his mouth to speak, and gave an angry shriek. He pulled his gun out and shot the fuck. The old man looked shocked as blood blossomed from his shoulder, but before he could move, more shots sounded.

"LEAVE!" _BANG_ "ME" _BANG_ "THE" _BANG_ "FUCK" _BANG _"ALONG!"

Dumbledore 'eep'ed' and aperated away; too bad bullets can't kill witches and wizards.

He sighed, turning back to the boys, only to double over laughing.

The looks of complete shock and awe were hilarious.

"period, please boys, its _way_ worse…" he waited a moment for them to dread, then said with as much cheerfulness as someone who was a moment away from full out 'bitch fit' could seem. "Yip, I'm purple!"

Luckily, Harrieta knew that even book worm Sam wouldn't get it. Hunter's just didn't know these mundane things… like know the 'meaning' of colors per say a mood ring or such.

"And it _all_ your guy's fault!" and with that, he skipped back to the car and promptly fell asleep.

Hey! Being horny all day long was exhausting!

~888~

"I FOUND IT!" Sam gave a triumphant smile as he got off the phone with one of his old college friends.

"So what does purple mean?"

"Sexually frustrated." Sam said, listening to the sound of running water cut off in the bathroom. "I called Andy, a girl from my first year who needed help in physics… she was a _girl_ to a fault and can speak _girl talk_. Well, that's what she said."

"So… Harrieta is grouchy, coz she's _horny_… and it's… because of us?"

"exactly." Sam heard Harrieta's soft voice and the rattle of the lock. "I say we make our move."

"What? Now?" Dean asked a sense of excitement around him. Sam smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't want to live with a mad Harrieta… so let's… help her…"

As Harrieta walked out of the bathroom, baggy purple top and orange cut offs, Dean nodded and stalked behind an oblivious Harrieta. Sam was in front of her.

When she bumped into the taller brother, Sam took the opportunity to swoop down and capture her lips as she started to apologize.

Sam smiled as she whimpered slightly, and lifted his eyes to see Dean nibbling at her neck.

Dean pulled Harrieta away from Sammy, turning her head and capturing her lips.

_God, she's an amazing girl…_

The thought ran through both brothers minds, and a dazed Harrieta whined when Dean pulled away.

Dean held her loosely as Sam stalked forward, pressing his body into her-

Sam froze and Harrieta suddenly shot out of Dean's arms, back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Dean looked in exasperation towards his brother, they started after Harrieta; only, he stopped short at his brothers next question

"Can girls get hard-ons?" he croaked out.

Dean looked at his brother as if he were insane.

"Dude, you have the Stanford shit in your head! No! Why the hell would you even ask that?" Dean huffed out, heading once more towards for the bathroom; he didn't like the soft sounds of distress he could hear.

"Because Harrieta had a hard on."

~888~

Harrieta slammed the door and threw up a few wards before he sank down to the floor and pulled his legs up against his chest, arms shaking as the wrapped around them before he dropped his head to his knees.

He couldn't stop the soft sobs that slipped out, couldn't stop the miserable trembles or the horrible pain in his chest.

_Everything was screwed up!_

**End chapter…. *checks note pad* FOUR! Wow I have been writing this on and off for the past four days! Exams have been a bitch, but according to some of my teachers, I've done well! Who knew studying actually helped. Though It sucked that I was un able to finish my Geography exam, FIVE QUESTIONS! 5 dammit! I seriously need something to make me concentrait during exams… *sigh* in every one of my exams I [was thinking of her story's!] (Which is very bad!) I couldn't help it! It was like, important shit sitting in front of me, then suddenly all the **_**good**_** stuff flows into my mind!**

***sigh* any way, turns out I don't finish today, but hey, I promised you guys I'd be back, so back I am… then I'm going to **_**try**_** study for math's paper 3 and then I just have to wait for my 6 hour art drawing exam… the **_**joy **_**[I HEARD SARCASIM!] what! I don't like being told what to draw. **

**Any hoo! Review, please, love you guys, and yip!**

**Lisa *wave* [*tackles Lisa and covers her ears* okay, Lisa will never admit this, but Harrieta is actually molded after Lisa's personality… Harrieta though is more… sane… *lets go of Lisa* anyway, BYE, aku-chi] (Karaji *plans Lisa study schedule*)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey everybody! Today, my exams unofficially ENDED… Monday is my art exam, drawing don't count.**

Dean froze; sure that he had heard his brother wrong.

"A… hard on?"

"Yeah, as in I felt a hard dick poking me… and don't even say it might have been yours, you're not hulk." He added suddenly.

Dean groaned slightly, fishing around in his pocket for his phone.

"Maybe she's a hamaphri-dingle… I'll ask bobby…"

"Hamaphri-dingle? You mean hermaphrodite." Sam absently muttered, going to the bathroom door. He was about to reach for the nob when he jerked back, having been shocked by an electric wall. "Shit…"

"Hey bobby…" Dean started voice thick with nerves.

"_What happened to Harrieta?" _bobby's voice demanded, and Dean couldn't suppress a wince.

"w-what do you mean?"

"Last time you called me and you sounded like this you had lost Harrieta… in a bar."

Dean winced again at that memory; he still flinched whenever they were near the roadhouse, as Ellen still threatened to shoot him for that.

"Well, we were wondering, it is about her- h, him, shit, I don't-"

"She told you?"

"Told us what?"

"About the old fuck spelling her into a boy…?"

"Shit, so she really is a… a guy!"

"Don't hurt my kid boy, or your dead!" bobby hissed, before hanging up angrily. Dean could practically hear the 'idjits'

Dean sat in silence until Sam spoke.

"What's the difference? I mean, so what? We want her, him, so we are going to be with each other… what's wrong if we just… ignore the fact that _she_ is a _he_…" Sam knelt before his brother, pulling the shorter man into a bruising kiss.

"Let's get 'im tiger…" Dean whispered, getting up and dragging his brother to the door. They heard soft sounds, and the brothers didn't like it at all; at least she hadn't put up of her silencing thingy's.

"Err, Harrieta?" Sam called, getting as close to the door as he could. "Please come out… we, er, know what happened… and er… well…"

"We still want you!" den said in a semi shout

There was silence for all of five minutes, when the door slowly opened; a downcast Harrieta walked out slowly.

"Why would you… still want me like this?" he asked, face red as he indicated … well, himself.

Sam moved closer to the frightened girl-turned-boy and pulled him close to his body, running his lips over his neck as Dean moved in; "why would we have a problem with you, if we plan on loving you_ together_… meaning, we're ganna be doing this-"

He elaborated by pulling Dean closer and crushing their lips together. Harrieta stared in a daze; that was by far the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Sam and Dean separated when Harrieta let out a small moan, wide eyes staring at them. Dean and Sam shared a look, and then turned back to the smallest of the three. As Dean pressed his lips to Harrieta's, he coaxed his mouth open and ran his tongue through his mouth, mapping out the small cavern.

Meanwhile, Sam was nibbling away at the thin column of flesh before him, eliciting more moans from the wizard. Dean pulled off Harrieta's shirt, not letting go of those luscious lips; Sam ran his large hands roamed over soft pale flesh, making the petite male twitch and groan as he brushed over his nipples. Dean continued the kiss, mimicking with his tongue what he wanted to do with a with the lower regions of his body.

Harrieta felt large hands grip his wrists, trapping him between the two larger bodies, but he ignored that, focusing on the heat of Dean's tongue, the pleasure of Sam's finger, it was-

"ah!" he tore away from Dean's mouth, eyes wide as he felt an intense pleasure spread through his body. He looked down moaning again as he saw Sam's hand had vanished into his pants.

Oh god the pleasure, how could it be so easy? "Ah…" he moaned again, watching as Dean's hands tugged at his pajama shorts, revealing the large hand tugging away at heated, ridged flesh; his moans increased as Dean ran a bold finger over the skin of his sac.

"i-it's so g-good" he moaned out, not even realizing when the boys turned him around; though he did notice when Dean pulled him flush against his body and sat down with him… his legs now straddled the older Winchester as Sam knelt down before them.

"What are you doing Sam?" Harrieta asked, hands gripping muscled forearms to regain his balance as Sam spread his legs a little wider, before moving to undress himself; as Dean was only wearing boxers before, he had already himself and Harrieta could feel the heated rod rest between his ass cheeks.

Before he could really compered what his boys were up to, Sam swooped down and took his ridged member into the hot wet cavern of his mouth.

"Ah! S-Sam, what, ah~" he cried out, nails digging into the flesh of Dean's arm. "Damn that's hot…" Dean groaned, rubbing his cock against Harrieta.

Sam suddenly looked up, lifting three fingers to panting lips. "suck." He ordered around his length, sending delicious vibrations down the member. Harrieta did as he was told, sucking and wetting the digit's. When Sam deemed then slick enough he shared a look with Dean and removed them.

Harrieta squeaked when Dean's arms suddenly wrapped around her thighs and lifted him up; he blushed when he realized this made it so that Sam was right there facing his entrance. Sam grinned devilishly, nipping at the head of Harrieta's cock before gently pressing a slick finger into his entrance.

"Ah~" he hissed, tensing up at the intrusion. "I-it hurts…"

"Shhh," Dean murmured, kissing his ear softly, "just relax, we'll make sure to have lube for next time, okay?"

Harrieta nodded, forcefully relaxing his body and shifting his hips around, Sam smiled, going back to distracting him with his tongue as he continued to stretch Harrieta. Suddenly, he gasped.

"Ah! Do that again, oh gods please, do i-it ag-gain!"

"Seems you found her... Um,-"

"Dean Winchester, I may have a dick but call me a boy and you will not get _any_."

"you found her sweet spot, Sammy." Dean concluded, grinning rakishly. Sam smiled back, just as evil, and bushed against his prostate again.

As he attacked his sweet spot continuously, he hardly noticed a second finger pressing in.

Dean captured his lips again, running his large hands over his thighs again and again, pulling moans from deep with in him.

Harrieta moaned in protest when he felt Sam pull out of him, he tore his mouth away to complain, only to chock on the very air he breathed; Sam was lapping at Dean's – huge – cock, making it wet with his saliva.

Harrieta started wide eyed as dead groaned, thrusting his hips up slightly.

"I think you're ready, big brother…" Sam murmured huskily, and Harrieta felt a bolt of excitement shoot to his groin.

"Please…" he whispered, squirming a bit as Sam took him into his arms. Harrieta was about to say something again, when he felt something large press against his entrance; he glance over his shoulder to see Dean leaning over himself and Sam, he gasped when his ass was lifted a bit higher from where he knelt over Sam, and buried his face in Sam's neck when Dean pressed in deeper.

It hurt; but by god, did it feel good at the same time.

Sam decided he was going to have some fun too, and wrapped his even bigger hand around both their arousals. Harrieta moaned at the sensation, trying to stay still as Dean sheathed himself and Sam pumped their lengths.

Both brothers stilled, allowing Harrieta to get used to Dean's size. Both were surprised when he started moving almost straight away.

"Move~" his voice was small and pleasing, making the brothers groan. Dean pulled back, his hand gripping at the thin waste in front of him, and then he slowly pushed back, panting at the tight heat enclosing him. Sam gripped the two lengths again, pumping in time with his brothers thrusts.

Harrieta was a mess by this time, moving his hips erratically, not knowing in which direction to move. He felt a heat building in his abdomen, when a sudden idea struck.

"S-Sam... Ah! I-I want you t-too…ah!"

Both brothers stilled at this.

"What do you mean?" Sam panted. Harrieta smiled, flushed, and leaned close to Sam's ear before breathing the words; "I want you both i-inside me." He moaned out, nipping at Sam's ear.

"w-what? But it'll hurt!"

Harrieta moaned, thrusting back against a confused Dean. "Please," he begged, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, licking the trail of sweat that had formed.

Sam looked at Dean, Dean nodded and pulled out; they had to do this right.

Sam seethed himself with a swift thrust, holding onto Harrieta tightly, they both moaned, and then Sam met his brother's eyes again. Dean spat onto his fingers, before kneeling behind a trembling Harrieta. Just like Sam had before, he started stretching the young man… only he was working around his brother's cock.

Harrieta and Sam moaned at the sensation, and Dean felt his mouth go dry as he positioned himself again, this time lining his cock up against Sammy's and started pushing forward, gripping tightly over Sam's own hand on Harrieta's hip.

Harrieta moaned from the painfully pleasant feeling, his cock pressing against Sam's hard stomach.

Sam and Dean were by this time panting hard, body's slick with sweat. Then Dean pulled out as Sam pushed in further, then, the other way; and so Harrieta started moaning louder and louder as the boys worked in sink, one pulling out as the other thrust in deep, each one grazing, or even full on slamming into his prostate with each thrust.

"H-harder! F-faster! AH!"

Harrieta started thrusting harder back,, his aching member oozing pre-come over Sam's abs as the boys pounded him. With a strangled shout, he can over Sam; the brothers groaned as Harrieta tightened near painfully around them. Each thrust erratically a few more times before filling the slim male with their hot come.

The three lay there for what could have been hours, but was in actual fact mere minutes; when the tired brothers gently pulled out of an already sleeping Harrieta.

They settled the girl-turned-boy gently between them, before falling into their own exhausted sleep.

~888~

Harrieta smiled happily as he climbed out of the impala, ignoring the pain in his lower back and also ignoring the worried glances Sam and Dean shot him over his obvious limp.

Today he wore a crisp and clean 'school girl' shirt, short shorts and thigh high stockings with anklet boots. He looked innocent with a flare of 'I just got fucked'

Helen noticed straight away.

Yip, they were at the roadhouse, and Harrieta was happy; so happy that Caleb pulled him aside to ask what the hell he was on.

"be back in a sec!" he yelled at the boys, who had sent Caleb very evil looking glares, and proceeded to be dragged out into the cool night air by his favorite 'uncle' Caleb.

"Oaky, tell me what you took, or-"

"Heehee Caleb! I've missed you!" he cried out, launching himself at the unsuspecting older male.

"Gagh! Dammit, yeah I missed you too, now-"

He was cut off again, but this time by the sound of apperation. This had Harrieta growl and whip out his gun, ready to shoot the old fuck full of hole…

Only to see a tall dark and cute – in a bat like creepy sort of way – guy standing nearby; the two hunters could only stare.

The bat guy – he was wearing thick black robes that looked like bat wings as the wind blew through them for fuck sakes – turned to look at them.

"I seek Harry Potter." He said in a voice that would make any girl – cough erm, or guy – cream themselves with its utter sexy-ness.

Harrieta groaned.

"Are you with Dumblewhore?" he demanded, feeling really disappointed if he had to unload his gun into the guy. He glance at Caleb; yip his conclusion was right, is dear uncle was gaga for the guy.

"That depends on who you are." He replied silkily.

"Well, I'm Harrieta Singer… also known as harry potter to you lovely British folk."

The guy's eyes widened. "Are you to tell me that old fool indeed used that gender spell he invented?" he all but snarled.

"Yip, twice… hey, can you turn me back?"

"What? You want to turn back into a boy after spending 16 years as a girl?" called shrieked, finally finding his voice again.

"No! I want to be turned back into a girl Well… maybe… I mean, being a guy has it's… perks."

"YOU'RE A GUY!" Caleb hissed, "and what exactly do you mean perks?"

"Yes I'm a boy right now, dick and all!" Harrieta hissed back…

By this time bat guy had zoned out, stunned by the complete absurdity of the situation… he was not used to being surprised, he had of yet only been using his 'I'm so desirable, give me what I want' voice, instead of his 'I'm a greasy fucking git, HATE ME' voice which he had been planning to use on the useless Potter boy… only to find out the pretty young lady with the drool worthy male was in fact the boy-turned-girl-turned back again-boy-who lived. God he was giving himself a head ach.

He was dragged back to reality when his new fixation shouted at the girl-boy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THE SEX IS GREAT'?"

"Just that," harry… no Harrieta stated calmly, with such haughtiness it could put Draco Malfoy to shame.

Deciding to leave the discussion for now, the man stepped forward, before bowing ever so slightly towards the 'female' of the group, just as two more Hunters joined them.

"My deepest apology's for intruding at such a… tense time. Would you allow me to contact you again, Miss Singer?" best play on his good side.

As he had suspected – kind of – the boy was ecstatic; the kind of part showed up as the 'girl' squealed and threw herself at him in a tight hug.

"Awesome! You're not a total dick!"

"So you say, ma'am. By the way. I am Severus Snape"

And with that, he aperated away

~888~

It was now two hours later and Harrieta was relaxing in the shower after an intense screaming match. Caleb knew not to tell his dad or he would lose his balls.

Humming happily, Harrieta was unprepared for a wave of dizziness that hit him. When he steadied and the dizziness vanished, he clutched his chest to catch his breath… only… was his chest this, plump, a minute ago?

Looking down, Harrieta let out a squeal of mixed horror and delight.

~888~

Sam groaned as Dean nibbled his neck; they were bored and Harrieta was taking-

"GUYS!" a very excited Harrieta ran into the room stalk naked before pouncing on them; "I'M A GIRL AGAIN!"

"That's nice, now can I talk to Sam?" a new feminine voice asked sarcastically from the open door – Harrieta had forgotten to close it as he/she ran down the corridor to their room.

**Okay guys! There you are, hope you enjoy… okay, I have a TINY request for you guys… PLEASE GO READ MY KUROSHITSUJI STORY? ! ? ! ? ! btw kuroshitsuji is black butler… PLEASE! Anyhow, I don't think ima get my PC tablet till my bday, coz my Geo term mark is 36% and that's not dazzling… at all… btw, when I do get it, I'm going to start converting my Fics into Manga! So ima put a poll up and you guys get to choose which three ima start with; it can be a xmas gift for you guys! Also ima draw all the nice bits and her/his outfits.**


End file.
